


The First Time

by emeraldsapphic



Series: Thorbruce Week 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, ThorBruce Week, ThorBruce Week 2019, post infinity war and endgame, soft, thorbruceweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: A short list of all the first times that Thor likes remembering.Thorbruce Week Day One.





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Short and not very good but I wanted to publish something!
> 
> (PS I hate the decision to make Professor Hulk canon to the mcu because it doesn’t really fit with mcu Bruce but I had to stay in canon city for this one)

The first time Thor saw Bruce after the snap he cried.  
He broke down.  
A God was crumbling between the arms of a mere mortal.

The guilt was too hard, crushing the body of the Asgardian who could do nothing in that moment other than cry in the arms of his bestfriend.

xxx

The first time he saw Professor Hulk he gasped.  
He had done it!  
His bestfriend had achieved his dream!

He was so glad Bruce had found himself and Thor didn’t mind at all his appearance.

The superficial and spoiled Thor was long gone, he would love his friend no matter what.

xxx

The first time he saw Bruce crying was when he was opening up about his past and Thor never had felt sadder and weaker and hopeless for anyone else.

He had been going through a lot and Thor just wanted to take it all off of him and put it on himself.

He wanted to take care and cherish his friend, and that’s when he realized the biggest plot twist of his life:

he wanted to love his friend.

xxx

The first time Thor kissed Bruce was in New Asgard, it had just finished building up.

Thor was proud he had done at least something nice for his people, he hadn’t been the best king, but, he thought, not like his father had either at first.

He still had time to redeem, right?

Bruce had been a great help, he was strong and smart, body and brain, he was the perfect ally.

Or _ boyfriend. _

Thor’s thoughts about his friend never stopped since they first appeared.

“You can stay here if you want.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Please stay, I need you here.”

Bruce had nodded and stayed silent, looking intensely at the Asgardian.

That’s when Thor lost it, he jumped up and kissed him with all the strength and passion he had.

It was one of the only things Thor never regretted.

xxx

The first time Thor was truly scared for someone else was when Bruce reversed the snap.

It had been quick but very painful indeed.  
But Bruce, _his_ Bruce, had held the infinity gauntlet and brought back everyone.

The snap almost cost Thor everything, for a second time.  
But Bruce had survived and in the haze of one of the scariest moments in his entire life, he just remembered reassuring him and stroking his head.

But he was fine.

He was his hero.

xxx

The first time Thor said ‘I love you’ he was fighting.

Yes, he was fighting an army of vengeful aliens, lead by a disgusting prune.

He knew there was a chance of him not getting out of there alive so he really did not want to die with any regrets.

“I love you, Bruce. I just want you to know that, what you said about me being the one helping you, well, that applies to you as well.” Thor shouted carefully dodging attacks planning to get to the big one, Thanos.

He didn’t let Bruce reply that day, but thankfully, he had survived to hear the response.

xxx

The first time Thor said goodbye to Bruce he was leaving with the Guardians.

It was to find himself, escape from his pain and sorrow.

_Nat and Tony.  
Loki and Heimdall. _

Everyone had been taken away from him so now he decided to leave, almost as a way to rebel to the fate he was always destined to.

A chaste kiss and a tearful hug separated the two lovers who ought to see each other soon, but no soon was soon enough for either of them.

Thor smiled, a ray of hope shined for a better future, perhaps together, perhaps not.

He just needed a bit of time.

“Goodbye Bruce. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
